monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fate and Freedom XIX: Abysmal Vengeance
At once, the Undead Yamiokami pounced at them with all it's might, a flare of hate and revenge it is's single right eye, bits of shead fur, a few maggots and rotting tissue falling off of its body each time it moved-it was only then, that the group noticed that, though rotting away, the beasts body organs were still mostly intact. It's decayed left arm bowled into the four hunters all at once, sending them flying away. The group were glad that they were wearing armour, or the muddy, slightly soft ground would've felt disgusting. Surprisingly, when they got up there was abrely any mud cligning to their clothes. Perhaps it wasn't as soggy as they'd thought. Suddenly, another one of the horrid maggot-worm things burst from the ground by the Yamiokami (thankfully), and clung to it, burrowed past it's rotten flesh with its many teeth, wormed into its stomach area, and began to slowly munch on its dead organs, to the foursome's utter disgust. What manner of hell was this? They didn't know, but what they were sure of was that they didn't want to find out in the slightest. Almost at the same time as he had hit the ground, Altair immediately picked himself up from the dirt and began to swiftly strafe the undead scourge, bullets flying from his four-barrelled pistol several times with each blink of the eye, dead blood spurting from points where the bullets pelted sharply against the Undead Yamiokami's rotting skin. It whimpered weakly, before growling ferally, narrowing it's one electric-azure eye and swiping the agile, nimble Sky Village ninja behind him with his three almost-complete rotten tails, knocking the hunter away and to the muddy floor again. Gigas moved to aid his friend, running in front of the forest green heap on the floor that was Altair (who was picking himself up again, but this time remaining on the ground, winded), firing his Agnablaster wildly as the Undead Yamiokami swiped ferociously at the irritating hunter that had unwittingly consigned it to this hellish fate. The Dragon S shells rebuffed the attack, however (the Yamiokami may be "dead", but it was still and Elder Dragon and still highly susceptile to Dragon-element attacks), the power and recoil making the stinking mass of ferocity stumle back ward a few steps- it nearly slipped on the way. Gigas proceeded with an unending hail of Dragon S bombardments, making the rotting corpse writhe in pain and anguish, its anger ever increasing in its apparent inability to slay a mere four humans. While Gigas held the monster at bay, Gale ran forth and began to slash wildly at it with her Lost Black Katana. She sliced at its hind leg on the right side, stabbing, cutting and jabbing as hard and as fast as she could while the monster was made hapless by the overwhelming force of Gigas' Dragon S blasts, which were now accompanied by blasts of his fiery Descendnats powers. She finally cut through the rotten- and actually rather tough- flesh, making a deep wound in the leg, unoxidised blood spurting out of said wound and onto the ground. The Undead Yamiokami yowled with pain, losing the strength to withstand Gigas' blasts any longer due to the wound and staggering backwards, crawling along the floor while growling ferally, blindly clawing at whatever surrounded it. Mizu engulfed the wretched corpse in a ball of water, water dripping away from the sphere and to the floor, the entirely aquatic surface of the sphere still moving. The severely absconded monster still writhing away within, it's shape a blur. Mizu then ran toward it, leaping high enough to reach it with a supernatural leg-up via Gale's wind abilities, striking the waterball with his Wailing cleaver shin but once. The thunder from the blade attacked the non-combatible mineral, practically frying the beast within. At last, the water dissipated, allowing the mound of dead flesh to drop the yucky mud like a stone, wisps of smoke still rising from the Undead Yamiokami's body. It was "dead" (a paradoxical oxymoron in this case in this case), and yet it's flaccid body seemed alive, as it's one remaining eye hadn't even time to close before it..."died". Everybody sheather their weapons, walking slowly toward the beast, fearful of what else they might encounter. To Be Continue in: Fate and Freedom- Interlude: Deepest Darkest Deception Category:Fan Fiction